Conversation
by KellyJade
Summary: Lauren has a conversation in a bar. With one of her not-so-biggest-fans.


So there are not nearly enough Lost Girl stories up here. This occurred to me and so I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I rap my knuckles nervously on the bar and Trick gives me another dirty look. I wince at him. "Sorry," I say again.

He sighs and twists his rag covered hand into a beer mug to dry it. "I really don't think you have anything to be worried about, Lauren."

My stomach clenches uncomfortably. "Easy for you to say." I turn my head and glance at the entrance of the pub for the fiftieth time. "I feel like I'm in high school and I have to explain myself to some girl's mistrusting Dad."

Trick pauses in the midst of placing the glass under the bar and raises an eyebrow at me. "Is that an experience you've had before?"

I shoot him a look. "You know, tonight's not the best night to be screwing with me, Trick."

He just shakes his head and hops down from the bar. "Ooh, scary Doctor lady…" I can hear him mumble sarcastically as he walks to the back room.

I'm watching him disappear behind the glass door and taking a deep breath, trying to gather myself. So when I hear her voice, I jump, not expecting it.

"Well if it isn't our friendly neighbourhood physician," she says. I spin around; shocked she managed to get so close without me noticing her. She's wearing a dark red, very short skirt, and tall buckled leather boots that match her jacket. Combat style. Greaaat.

"Kenzi," I acknowledge, trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible. "Thanks for coming."

Her intriguingly green bluish eyes bore into mine. She doesn't bother to try and mask the little flash of hostility like she does when Bo's around. I suppose I could've seen that coming, though. "I'm actually pretty amazed I came," she says, crossing her leather clad arms. "I gotta say, Doc, I don't really see the point."

Well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you about all of this," I tell her, quite sincerely really. "Clear the air, sort of."

Kenzi laughs, sliding onto the stool next to me and snatching a beer off of the bar that she definitely does not intend to pay for. She takes a sip of it, and then turns her gaze back to me. "That's just it," she says. "What's the point of clearing the air? Bo's a big girl. She can make her own decisions. And even if I don't know the whole story here, what's the difference?" She makes a face. "Also, I'm not even sure I want to know the whole story."

I roll my eyes. "Will you just listen?"

She spins her stool until she's leaning her slight shoulders up against the bar. Takes a long swig of beer. "Hit me with your best shot," she says, staring me down again.

I take a deep breath. "I know how much you care about her," I begin, holding her penetrating gaze. "And I know how much she owes you. You take care of her." I pause. "Thank you, for taking care of her. I guess maybe I owe you for that as well."

She makes a face again. "Oh barf. Please get on with it; I really don't need to hear about how weak at the knees she gets you."

I should have known better than to go for the sentimental route. This is Kenzi, after all. "Okay, fine," I continue, resisting the urge to give up and go bury myself in research until I feel better. "But just know that I don't miss how happy you are when you're around her."

With a sigh, she places her ill gotten beer on the bar and sits up straight again. "I'll give you that, I guess," she says. "At least you're observant."

I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment, so I keep talking, for lack of a better idea. "I can also understand," I say slowly, "That you don't like the idea of someone else intruding. Maybe."

There's a moment of silence as she plays with the edge of her skirt and continues to stare at me. I'm thinking that maybe I should run for it before she goes berserk when she finally speaks. "I wouldn't say that," she remarks, her voice surprisingly more thoughtful than hostile. "It's not like I want her all for myself, forever. And realistically, she's a freaking succubus. She sorta draws people in."

I consider this for a second. "Just because she draws people in, doesn't mean she necessarily wants to keep them."

She leans forward now, the top of her boot brushing up against my jean clad knee. "And what you're saying is that I'm jealous? That she wants to keep you?" Her eyes flash dangerously.

"No, no, not at all!" I say quickly. "All I'm saying is that… well." I pause, and then decide I might as well come out with it. "Look, I know you didn't want her to end up with me."

Silence for another moment. God, Kenzi's eyes are captivating. Creepy sometimes, (like right now, when I'm starting to fear for my life), but captivating. When she speaks again, it's like she's rooting me to the spot with her gaze. "You're talking about Dyson."

I shrug. "I think it's fairly obvious he wanted her as much as I did." I stop to evaluate her expression before continuing. "And I think it's fairly obvious you like him a lot more than you like me."

And then she's laughing. Which is unexpected. "What?" I ask her, as she runs her fingers through her hair, still giggling. "What did I say?"

She shakes her head at me, smiling still. "So that's what this is all about. You think I'm on 'Team Dyson'." She does the finger quotation mark thing she's so fond of. And then she leans toward me again. "Lauren," she says, serious despite her grin. "I'm not going to lie, I like Dyson. He's a lot of fun. And I think you're just too sciencey for my tastes, to be honest."

I stare at her. "Gee, thanks."

She goes on like I haven't spoken. "But when you bring Bo into it… Well, even I've got to say…" She sighs and shrugs. "You're better for her. Way better."

I can't really believe what I'm hearing. "Um, what? Seriously?"

"Look," she continues, fixing me with her eyes again. "Dyson was way too… out of this world for Bo. She grew up in my world, your world, the human world."

You know, that's the first time she's ever associated herself with me like that. I'm kind of touched.

She's still talking. "Dyson…" she shakes her head. "He was intense, and new, and exciting. And for a while, Bo thought that was what she really wanted. He could heal her, and protect her. But then there was you." She stares at me for a very long second and then shrugs again. "I dunno, Doc, I don't get it. But she's head over heels for you. You really make her happy."

Hm. "Thank you, I guess?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, no problem." Then she hops off her stool, and grabs a purse I'm not entirely sure she came in with. "So are we good here? I have places to be."

"Wait," I say, feeling flustered. This hasn't gone the way I expected. "So, does this mean you're not angry, or something? About… Bo and I?" Oh, very coherent, I amaze myself sometimes.

Kenzi rolls her eyes. "I'll say hi to your girlfriend for you," she says as she walks away.

"Wait, girlfriend?" I turn around, and Trick is behind the bar again, having emerged from the back room. He's wearing an expression of very deep surprise. "You and Bo are officially dating now?"

I nod, still a little flustered from my rather confusing conversation. "Yeah, we are."

He stares at me. "Kenzi didn't hurt you, did she?"

I laugh, standing up and putting on my jacket. "Do you see what I was so worried about now?"

He laughs with me. "Ok, yes, now I see your point." And then he frowns, and looks at the bar in front of him. "I could have sworn that I had a vintage bottle of some very expensive brandy here."

We lock gazes for a moment, and then he sighs deeply.

"Shit."


End file.
